


Cracks in the Glass

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You and Leon are partners. He loves to tease you and you absolutely despise him.One mission in particular, that changes.





	Cracks in the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> request for anon on tumblr for enemies to lovers w/ leon! i hope you like it.

Leon was getting on your last nerve with his constant nagging. He would always be on your ass, belittling you and second-guessing you. He did it teasingly, but it still pissed you off to no end.

You two were partners and had been for quite some time now. No matter how many times you asked to be switched, your requests were denied. 

You walked ahead of him sullenly, your brow furrowed. You were trying your best to keep your emotions in check, but it was pretty damn hard when you had such a bastard for a partner. 

“You sure you don't want me to lead, princess?” His voice was smug. He knew what he was doing. 

"No, I'm fine." 

"It could be dangerous, y'know."

You scoffed. “I'm perfectly aware of that, Agent Kennedy. Thank you very much, but I'll have to decline your offer,” you seethed through clenched teeth. 

You heard him chuckle. “Alright but don't come crying to me when you get hurt.” 

You stopped in your tracks and spun on your heel. Your disdainful look only amused him further. You put your hand on your hip and pointed your index finger at him. 

“Stop acting as if I'm unqualified for this. I'm so fucking tired of it! All you ever do is bitch and whi-” You were cut off by Leon's lips slamming into yours. 

You pulled you close to him, kissing you desperately. He smelled of cologne and tasted like whatever cheap liquor he had been sloshing back earlier. His tongue moved all around your mouth, intoxicating you. You put your hands on his chest - _his very muscular chest_ \- and tried to push him off of you. He tightened his grip. You felt yourself getting lightheaded. You needed air. Apparently, Leon did too because he removed his lips from yours. 

“What the hell, Leon?” you shouted, clenching your fists. 

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.” 

Your eyebrows shot up. “What!?” you asked incredulously. 

“You heard me, princess.” The smirk was back and so was your irritation. You crossed your arms and huffed. 

“Not my fault you're so damn cute when you get all worked up. Why do you think I always tease you?”

Your frown deepened as he began to stroke your cheek. 

“Want me to help you blow off some of that steam? Maybe even relieve some stress?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

You knew exactly what he was insinuating. You weren't stupid. Leon was a total playboy. Your mind started racing in a thousand directions. You couldn't remember the last time you'd had sex. You were always so busy with work. You had no time for intimacy. His offer was tempting.

“I don't know, Leon,” you said, dropping your gaze. 

“Come on, [Y/N], I can show you a good time. God knows how long it's been since you've gotten any. Bet that's why you're always so uptight.” A shit-eating grin came onto his face. _Bastard._

Fire scourged through your veins. “Then show me a fucking good time, Kennedy,” you snarled before crashing your lips onto his.

The kiss was rough. Both of you battled for dominance. Leon eventually won out. He grasped your face in his hands. You began to feel lightheaded for a different reason. He pulled away. Spit trailed from the kiss. 

“Let me eat your pussy, [Y/N],” he said huskily. 

You felt your cheeks heat up at his brashness. You wanted to smack him but at the same time, you wanted him to lick your cunt. 

“Fine,” you said firmly. He smiled. 

“Great.” 

You hopped up on the glass counter. You two had been looking through some showroom before this whole thing had started. You bunched up your skirt around your hips, revealing your crotchless pantyhose and hot pink g-string to him. You heard his breath hitch. 

“All this for me, [Y/N]?” The look was back. 

“Shut up and eat my pussy.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” he said, dropping to his knees. He pulled your panties to the side, exposing your slit to him. He ran one of his fingers through your already slick folds. He chuckled.

He continued teasing you, making sure to avoid your clit each time. Just when you thought you couldn't take it anymore, he replaced his finger with his tongue.

“ _Oh,_ ” you gasped, threading your fingers through his hair. His stubble felt amazing against your sex. 

He looked up at you while he tongued your pussy. You felt yourself tighten, his gaze sending little jolts of lightning through your core. He slowly licked your clit, just touching it with the tip of his tongue.

“Please, Leon.” You tried to grind your cunt against his face, but he pulled away. 

“I think you can do better than that, sweetheart.” He drummed his fingers on your inner thigh. 

“Please, Leon, please. Make me come! I want it so bad!” You hated how pathetic and degenerate you sounded - Leon would never let you live it down - but you need to come. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

He dove back into your pussy and started ravenously eating you. He lapped at your cunt, making you squeal. Your orgasm was approaching fast - it had been a long time after all. You threw your leg around him, pulling him closer. He sucked on your clit, making you see stars, and then you felt him lightly bit it. His teeth caressing your pearl sent you over the edge, the delicious pressure making you scream. 

“ _Ahhhhh, Leon,_ ” you cried out. You pulled his hair. 

He continued to go down on you, coaxing you through your orgasm. When your high finally peaked, he stood up. You were panting heavily. He smiled down at you. 

“God, you taste as good as I imagined.” His voice was tinged with lust. 

“Imagined!?” 

“Yup. You expect me not to when I have such sexy partner?” He cupped your swollen pussy. 

You frowned at him again, making him laugh. He pressed his lips to yours, groping your breasts through your blouse. He tasted like you. You felt yourself getting wetter. 

“Let me suck your cock, Leon,” you said breathily.

“Okay,” he said, sounding pleased. 

You got off of the counter and got on your knees. He unzipped his pants tantalizingly slow. You looked up at him. You had a hungry look in your eyes. 

“Somebody's eager,” he quipped, pulling out his cock. You responded by deepthroating him. 

You bobbed your head up and down his length, taking him as far as you could into your mouth. His size nearly made you gag. You took him out of your mouth with a pop and started licking his tip. He had his hands gripped in your hair.

“That's it, baby. Jesus, you're so good.” 

You flicked your tongue over the slit, smearing more precum. 

“Did you think I wouldn't be good?” You looked up him through your eyelashes, still licking his tip. 

“No, that's not it,” he groaned. “I just didn't expect you'd be this good. I mean...shit. You seem so innocent.” 

“There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Agent Kennedy.” You batted your lashes once more before taking him into your mouth again. 

You moved your head quickly, his cock hitting the back of your throat each time. Spit trailed out of your mouth, only aiding your movements. You used your hand to stimulate what you couldn't fit in your mouth. His hold on your hair tightened. He was getting close. 

You slowed your movements. You heard him suck in a breath. 

“[Y/N], what are you doing?” 

You removed him from your mouth again and sat back on your calves. You grinned devilishly at him. 

“Don't you want to cum in me?” You tilted your head. 

A new wave of lust clouded his eyes. 

“Damn right.” 

He yanked you up and smashed his lips into yours. He backed you up against the counter. You felt his hands cup your ass and he lifted you up. He set you down on the counter and laid you back. He lined his cock up with your entrance. 

“You ready, honey?” he asked, looking down at you. He seemed concerned. You realized he didn't want to hurt you. 

You nodded. “Put it in, Leon.” He obliged. 

As soon as he was sheathed in your cunt, he put your legs over his shoulders. 

“How do you want it?” he asked gruffly.

“I want you to fuck me hard.” You squeezed around him. 

“Jesus, you're my fucking dream woman.” He shifted his hips back and then slammed into you. 

He jackhammered your pussy relentlessly. His cock was hitting deep inside of you. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” You threw your head back. He was stroking your sweet spot with each ruthless thrust. 

You squeezed around him. It had been so long since you'd been fucked and this all made up for it. _Maybe he wasn't such a bad partner after all._

“Let me fuck you from behind, [Y/N],” he grunted, still pistoning in and out of your core. 

“Fucking do it,” you said, half moaning. _It felt so goddamn good._

He ceased his thrusts and flipped you over. You clothed breasts were pressed against the counter. You wondered if the showcase would break. Your thoughts were interrupted by Leon continuing his relentless pounding of your cunt. 

Your hips were being pushed into the glass with such force, you seriously started worrying that it would break. You orgasm soon on overshadowed those concerns. You rocked your hips back to meet his thrusts. Your second orgasm was on the brink. 

“I'm gonna come, _oh my godddd_ ,” you moaned. Your legs were shaking.

Leon slung his arm around your hips to steady you. He started to rub your clit, making your pussy walls tighten around him. You were a moaning mess by this point. You felt your juices dripping down your thighs. You knew your tights were ruined, but it didn't matter right now. Nothing but Leon slamming balls deep into your cunt mattered right now. A hand smacked your ass. 

“You feel so fucking good, princess,” he said, his voice strained.

You desperately gripped the glass. You felt like you couldn't stand. Your vision went white and you squealed.

"Leon! Leon! _Leon!_ ” His name was your mantra. 

He came in your not long after that, taking one final slam into your dripping heat before releasing deep inside you. His cock prodded your cervix, intensifying your pleasure. 

He smacked your ass before pulling out. You were panting, completely out of breath. You flipped yourself over clumsily, using the showcase to steady yourself. You leaned back and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to meet your lips in a passionate kiss. You felt his cum dripping out of you. 

You broke the kiss. “We should do this again sometime,” you panted.

“For sure.” He brushed his finger across your jawline. 

He helped you get to your feet. You buried yourself in his chest and inhaled his scent. He slung his arm around you, pulling you into a tight hug. 

“Damn, I hope no one needed that,” you heard him say amusedly. 

“What?” You turned around, still in his embrace. 

Your eyes widened. There were several long fractures in the glass case that Leon had fucked you on. 

“If anyone asks, it wasn't us.”

You both agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^ 
> 
> leave me prompts in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
